Lets Finish
by reidluver228
Summary: Rose wants to finish what was started with that necklace. Based on the first book. Crappy summary but good story! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this. Its Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. Its an amazing book. Ive only read the first so please do not give any spoilers. I had to write this. Enjoy! =)

* * *

It was actually really warm that Saturday morning, a week after I found the Raven Lissa had healed. I was allowed out now. So I woke up and looked outside. I was night, a vampires Day. I decided that I can wear My shorts. I grabbed my favorite pair of shorts, the ones that barely covered my ass, and pulled them on. I grabbed a tee shirt with a hood and pulled it over my head. It kinda squished my boobs and pronounced them. Next I found some black Knee high socks and high tops and pulled them on. I then pulled my hair into a side ponytail. I looked myself over in the mirror. I realized I was going to stop a few guys hearts and their testosterone was going to soar. _Good! _I thought. I headed down to meet up with Lissa for a bit then Mason and all my old friends. I walked out and already I was catching guys eyes. I smiled and winked as I crossed campus. Unfortunately before to meet with before I got to her, Jesse caught my arm.

"Hey Rose," He said looking. The outfit I was wearing definitely no Moroi girl could pull it off. No real boobs or ass.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Uhh." He fumbled with his words. "I'm sorry about what Mia did. It was stupid of me."

"Well I'm glad you had a realization about that." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'd like to continue where we left off." He leaned into me.

"We're not." I said putting my hand to his face. I walked of and left him standing there. I meet up with Lissa and we sat in the forest and talked.

"I do Kinda feel bad for Aaron." Lissa said. The poor guy Had been dumped twice by one girl, and had another girl cheat on him with two other guys. He just hadthat nice guy status and that was never good. Almost like the kiss of death.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Well at least the whole rumor about you being a blood-whore is over."

"Yeah." I said again. I remember how got Mia to shut her mouth. I punched her in the face right in the middle of the dance floor. Slowly the other remnants of that night came into m head. I had seen Lissa get kidnapped. So I had gone to Dimitri and suddenly-

"Rose?" Lisa said, pulling me out of my memory. I shook my head, wanting to forget what almost happened. The passion that was shared between me and him, both now made me sick and excited.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You seemed off." Lissa looked at me.

"Oh, just thinking and remembering." I looked at her. I do want to say I'm sorry i wasn't there sooner. You uncle charmed that necklace And I uh-" i searched for the right word. How'd Dimitri put it to Kirova? "_Attacked_ Dimitri."

"Oh god!" Lissa gasped. "Did you hurt him?"

"No." I said with a half smile. Lissa's watch went off.

"Oh." She looked at it. "I've got to go meet Christian." She smiled and stood up. I knew it was time for me to go meet up with Mason, Eddie and all them. We made lunch plans for the next day and I walked over to meet Mason. I joined them and soon, I realized I left my watch in the gym when Mason and I was brushing up on our training. I excused my self promising I'd be right back. I rushed over to the gym and found the bench where I left it. I slipped it back on my wrist, put my hand on my hips and looked around feeling amazing for some unknown reason. then I noticed why. There was Dimitri, lifting weights. Shirtless. I felt the warm feeling shoot through through my veins. Something told me that I should leave before something happened. Before he saw me. But I couldn't move, I'm not sure how much time passed but sooner than I would of liked, he turned and saw me. He just stared at me. Neither of us could say anything.

"Dimitri..." I started but my voice caught in my throat. He looked amazing in tight pants and no shirt. I lost my breath. He started walking towards me. I still couldn't move. All I could do is stare. And he stared at me. He was inches away from me and I could smell him. Oh god. I closed my eyes as he drew closer. He pushed a few strands of my hair out of my eyes. Next thing I know, his lips are pressed against mine. He pulls away and looks at me.

"What are you wearing?" There was a hitch in his voice. I knew my outfit turned him on. I smiled seductively at him.

"Dimitri," I started again. I knew I had to ask. "Can we finish what we started?"

"Rose," He said. "That might not be a good idea. You know If I let myself love you-"

"I know. I know." I said laying a hand on his chest. "But Ive-" I faltered. everyone at School thought I've slept around with anyone.

"You've what?" He looked down at me and his gaze captured me.

"Never done it before" I whispered. "And I want my first time to be special." I looked up at him, my eyes wide, or so i hoped. "With someone I love." He didn't respond. I turned to leave, to head back with Mason and all of my friends. I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said. I walked away, my heart low. I put on a fake smile that only Lissa would have known was fake for the rest of the time I was hanging with my friends, expected I didn't feel happy. I just wanted to go and lay in bed and not wake up. I acted like everything was fine and I went to bed late. I didn't even bother changing into pajamas. I did pull off my sneakers and socks though. Unable to sleep, I decided to deal with my problems. I slipped flats on and walked to Dimitri's door and knocked hard.

"It's me." I said. "I- I think we need to talk." He opened the door and again, he was only wearing pajama bottoms. _Damn he looks so sexy! _I walked in and he shut the door behind me. I turned around to speak, but his lips crashed on mine before I could even said anything. His fingers found their way under my shorts and tugged at them. I moaned against him. I pulled away for a second.

"Roza." He said, with lust.

"I thought you said," I panted.

"It's one night. And Lissa fine right," He kissed my neck as I checked on her through the bond. She and Christian were talking. Not wanting to eavesdrop, I came back to my body.

"Mhm." I said. "And I want you." He pulled my shirt up and off. Sooner than I knew I was naked in his bed again. I flipped over and now I was on top. I grinded against his hips and pulled off his pants. He flipped me over and I knew tonight was going to be and amazing night.

* * *

**I had to. IDK if ill continue. I might. Suggestions? Ideas? Thoughts? Its based on the first one only.**

****Review?****

****reidluver228****


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this. Its Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead. Its an amazing book. Ive only read the first so please do not give any spoilers. I had to write this. Enjoy! =)

* * *

I rolled over in the bed, suddenly thinking that last night was all just another dream. slowly as I opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in my room. And the Feel of the sheets against my bare skin started confirming what I thought. But it wasn't until I turned and saw his bare back that I knew it wasn't a dream. I flopped back on his bed, realizing I had just given virginity to Dimitri. Not that I minded at all. I closed my eyes knowing I had a while longer to go with sleep. I rolled over and as I stated to doze off, i felt a hand slung over my chest and hi chest hit my back. I rolled over and pressed my chest against his. His arms tightened against me. I buried my face in his hair and let myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up when he pulled off me. I saw him staring away. After what seemed like forever I spoke.

"Do you regret it?" My voice was hoarse and it cracked, fear welled inside me at the thought of him saying yes.

"No." his voice was deeper. we sat there in an awkward silence. I looked at my clock.

"I need to meet p with Lissa." I started to slide out of the bed. "Shit!" I said stopping.

"What?" He asked.

"Lissa's gonna get suspicious if I'm wearing the same stuff I was yesterday." He slid off and seeing his fully naked body made me shiver. O god he was so damn sexy. I closed my eyes as they rolled back as I felt felt my hormones start up. He tossed me one of my gym bags. The one I thought I had lost.

"You left this in the gym." I opened it and found one of my favorite tank tops, pink with a yellow heart on it, and a pair of Capri and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Thanks." I said. I guess something about me turned him on because he turned me around and smashed his face against mine. Hard. Next thing I know, I'm thrown down on the bed. Hard. His hand ran up my leg and my body shivered at his touch and I just wanted more. I gave in to the temptation. I let it happen. I let him on top of me and in me. I gasped and closed my eyes

* * *

Two hours later, i meet up with Lissa.

"Hey," She said as I walked up to her. Suddenly she frowned.

"Hi" I said. "what's the matter?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Why?"

"You hair?" I lifted a hand to my head. I realized what she meant. My hair was sticking up a bit because when I left, Dimitri had to give me another hard and rough kiss.

"I'm fine. Stupid wind." It was kinda windy so it made sense.

"Whats with the bag?" Lissa pointed to my gym bag. I looked at it. Damn I forgot all about it.

"Oh I left it in the gym and Dimitri brought it to me. I saw him on my way here."

"Ah." She was silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry."

"for?" I asked confused.

"Having my thoughts in your head. I wish i could know your." I thought against tat. If she knew my thought, she'd know about me and Dimitri. That's something I wasn't prepared to tell her. Any of it. Though maybe I should. She was indeed my best friend. I decided I had to come clean with her.

"Lissa," I said. "I should tell you something..."

"Yeah?" Just then Christian walked over.

"Hey." He said. "It's time for our lunch date" Lissa looked over at me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Later?" I looked up and smiled.

"Sure Later." As she left i decided to go back to my room. I really had nothing to do today so I went an changed into sweats and a loose tee shirt. Throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, I left and walked over to the gym. Pulling on some gloves, I started beating the snot out of one of the bags. Suddenly I heard someone walk in. I froze. i was pretty sure it was Dimitri.

"Rose." Came his voice from behind me. Shit, i didn't want to run into him. I knew after last night and today things would be awkward. I can't let them. So like the adult I was trying to prove I am, I turned around to face him.

"Dimitri." I said. I saw him staring at my chest so I crossed my arms over my chest. I forgot I was wearing a thin bra too and you could see my nipples poke right through. he just stared at me. "Sorry to ruin your view." I said throwing my typical sense into my tone. He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Rose, I want you to understand that things between us have changed-" I cut him off.

"But what we did was wrong and can never happen again." I shifted my weight to my other foot.

"Some aspects it was wrong," He said taking a step towards me. "But it made it so right." He smiled which made me smile.

'So you don't regret it?"

"No. Not at all. I already told you that." He looked over to the bag. "Want some help?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll kick you ass." He smiled at me and I smiled back

* * *

**So I hoped you like it. Any idea's for anything is liked. This is over but there can be more.  
**

****Review?****

****reidluver228****


End file.
